


Gewinner und Verlierer

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Älterer Oneshot: Clemens Fritz/René Adler nach dem Pokalfinale 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gewinner und Verlierer

Direkt nach dem Abpiff war er schon bei ihm gewesen. Und in die große Freude über den Pokalsieg, seinen größter Erfolg im Profifußball, mischte sich ein wenig Wehmut - weil er gewonnen hatte, hatte René verloren. Und er hatte auch so verloren ausgesehen, als Clemens zu ihm gegangen war, mit ihm geredet hatte, zu trösten versucht hatte, was nicht zu trösten war. Jedenfalls nicht so kurz nach Abpfiff. So kurz nachdem René den Pokal aus den Händen geben musste.

Strahlend hob er den glänzenden Pokal in die Höhe. Seine Mannschaft hinter ihm jubelte, spritzte mit Bier, grün-weißes Konfetti, goldene Luftschlangen, große Feier. Und es fühlte sich großartig an, und er konnte den Gedanken an einen traurigen René Adler zur Seite schieben. Ganz hinten im Hinterkopf saß der Gedanke noch, aber Clemens ließ ihn nicht an die Oberfläche kommen. Er wollte sich die Laune nicht verderben lassen, und René würde das auch nicht wollen.  
Wie üblich würde der sich zurückziehen, mit sich hardern und dann allmählich über diese Niederlage hinwegkommen. Es war schwerer als bei anderen Niederlagen, aber Clemens war zuversichtlich, dass René es schaffen würde. Und so konnte er den Gedanken an den Freund für den Rest des Abends verdrängen.

Feuchtfröhliche Feier bis tief in die Nacht, nach dem Empfang und edlem Dinner verabschiedete sich die Mannschaft, um noch in einem Club zu feiern. Clemens wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als er sich von einem Taxi ins Hotel fahren ließ - allerdings nicht in das Hotel, in dem die Bremer sich eingemietet hatten. Sondern in das der Leverkusener.  
In den letzten Stunden hatte sich immer wieder das traurige Gesicht des Torwarts vor sein inneres Auge geschlichen. Sicher schlief René schon, dennoch hatte Clemens das Gefühl, ihn nicht alleine lassen zu können. Natürlich hatte René auch andere Freunde und Leute, die sich um ihn kümmerten - Kieß, Simon, Gonzo... und Rüdi natürlich. Aber auch Clemens wollte seinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass es René vielleicht ein klein wenig besser ging.

Das Taxi hielt vor dem Hotel, und etwas umständlich holte Clemens sein Portemonnaie heraus. Er merkte den Alkohol, der am Abend geflossen war, aber wenigstens konnte er noch - halbwegs - geradeaus gehen. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Taxifahrer, der ihm noch einmal zum Sieg gratulierte, dann stieg er aus. Es war nicht einfach, Renés Zimmernummer herauszufinden und dann auch auf den entsprechenden Flur zu kommen. Irgendwie hatte er es dann doch geschafft, die Rezeptionisten zu überreden und stand im Fahrstuhl in die vierte Etage.

Dann stand er vor Renés Zimmertür und fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich unsicher. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob René ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Dennoch klopfte er. Einmal, zweimal dreimal. Dann noch einmal, lauter - bis er endlich Geräusche auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörte. "Verdammt, was ist denn", murmelte eine bekannte Stimme, und die Tür öffnete sich.

René sah erschreckend aus. Auf den ersten Blick sah Clemens, dass er getrunken hatte, und zwar nicht wenig. Tiefe Augenringe, hängene Schultern, trauriger Blick. "Was willst du?", fragte René harsch.

"René", sagte Clemens nur leise und sah ihn an. "Bitte..."

"Was willst du?", fragte René erneut und klang ziemlich unwirrsch. Er wollte Clemens partout nicht sehen, das war klar.

Aber Clemens wollte nicht aufgeben. René war einer seiner besten Freunde, und den wollte er nicht alleine lassen. "Bei dir sein. Mit dir reden. Keine Ahnung...", murmelte Clemens. "René, lass mich rein, mir ist kalt..."

"Dann geh ins Bett", schnaubte René. "Hast doch eins bei euch im Hotel..."

Leise seufzte Clemens. "Komm, lass mich rein...", bat er leise. Er war müde und bezweifelte jetzt, dass es eine gute Idee war, zu René zu fahren. Vor einer halben Stunde schien es so selbstverständlich, so richtig, aber... vielleicht war es doch falsch.

Aber Clemens war niemand, der schnell aufgab. Er sah René nur an, intensiv und freundlich, bis der einen Schritt zur Seite trat und ihn ins Zimmer ließ. "Mach die Tür zu", bat er und sah Clemens an. Im nächsten Moment schob Clemens die Tür sanft ins Schloss und drehte sich dann zu René. Hinter ihm, am Bett, sah er mehrere geleerte Flaschen, sie erklärten wohl einen Teil von Renés Zustand. Angetrunken - und ziemlich deprimiert. Der sah ihn undurchdringlich an. "Clemens...", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Der lächelte ein wenig unsicher, so einen Blick hatte er bei René noch nicht gesehen - dabei kannten sie sich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Leise seufzte René. "Du musst mir heute alle meine Niederlagen noch mal präsentieren, was? Pokalsiegerschal... und dich..." murmelte er. Clemens schuckte, besonders, als er die Veränderung in Renés Gesicht sah, schwieg aber und wartete, dass René weitersprach. "Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat... In Leipzig, da warst du ein älterer Freund... als du dann nach Leverkusen gekommen bist... oder als du wieder weggegangen bist..."

Langsam bekam Clemens eine Ahnung, was René sagen wollte, wollte aber keine vorschnellen Schlüsse ziehen. Das musste er aber auch nicht, denn im nächsten Moment trat René auf ihn zu. Sah ihn noch einmal intensiv an. "Es tut mir leid, Clemens", flüsterte er und legte seine Lippen einen Moment auf die des Freundes. Dann drehte er sich zur Seite und trat zum Bett. "Geh jetzt bitte", flüsterte er.

"René", wisperte Clemens kaum hörbar und trat von hinten auf den Freund zu. Und ebenso von hinten umarmte er ihn fest. "René", flüsterte er erneut und zog ihn an sich.

René schluckte und drehte sich unsicher in Clemens' Armen. "Bitte geh", wiederholte er. "Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Ich hätte es dir nie sagen dürfen."

"Doch", flüsterte Clemens und hielt ihn weiter fest. René war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte zu fühlen, wie sich Clemens von hinten an ihn schmiegte. Wie er sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergrub. Wie er... seinen Nacken küsste?

"Clemens, was soll das?", fragte René unsicher nach, und Clemens hatte das Gefühl, dass René ein wenig heiser klang. "Bitte, lass das. Macht es nicht noch schlimmer."

Doch Clemens schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte René vorsichtig in seinen Armen. "René", flüsterte er nur und zog ihn jetzt fest an sich. "René..." Unsicher sah René ihn an. "René", flüsterte Clemens noch einmal. "Eine Niederlage am Tag reicht, meinst du nicht?", fragte er leise und legte seine Lippen erneut auf Renés.


End file.
